Possessive
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan bermain di sosial media daripada mengabaikan Sasori. Lalu, bagaimana cara Sasori agar mendapatkan kembali perhatian dari Sakura? /Gomen ne Saso-nii/ Saku-chan mengabaikanku/ special fanfic for Aria Desu. Mind to rnr?


Sasori mengintip sosok merah muda yang sedang berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur sembari memainkan ponselnya. Sudah 2 minggu terakhir, adik merah mudanya itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar dan memainkan ponsel hingga larut malam. Tak jarang pula Sasori menemukannya tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan layar ponsel menyala dan terhubung ke salah satu _social media_ yang sedang digandrungi anak remaja seusianya. Bukannya belajar, waktu malam hanya dihabisinya untuk kegiatan yang tidak bermanfaat itu. Terkadang Sasori bertindak usil dengan menyembunyikan ponsel adiknya itu. Namun, seperti tahu dengan tindakannya Sakura malah mengambil ponsel cadangan miliknya yang selalu ia letakkan di bawah bantal. Sasori bukannya ingin melarang atau tidak suka dengan aktivitas yang dilakukan Sakura, hanya saja belakangan ini ia merasa seperti tidak dianggap. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka pindah tugas ke Suna, Sasori memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha bersama Sakura. Selain untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia juga tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan adik kecil yang sudah tumbuh bersamanya sejak 17 tahun ini. Maka dari itu, atas seizin Kizashi dan Mebuki mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik ayah mereka saat kuliah dulu.

"Saku- _chan_ , sudah bermain ponselnya, makan malam dulu!" Sasori menaruh sup daging kesukaan Sakura di atas meja makan sebagai menu makan malam mereka hari ini.

Sakura yang masih asyik saja dengan ponselnya tidak menghiraukan panggilan kakaknya. Ia masih sibuk ber- _chatting_ ria dengan salah satu kenalan barunya di dunia maya. Sasori melepas sarung tangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan sedikit kesal. Ia merebut ponsel _flip_ berwarna merah muda itu secara paksa dan membuat pemiliknya terkejut.

"Ahh...! Ponselku~" Sakura menatap seseorang di belakangnya. Sasori memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celemek merah yang ia gunakan sekarang dan menatap Sakura sedikit tajam.

"Sudah bermain ponselnya. Waktunya makan malam!"

"Tapi Saso- _nii~_ kembalikan ponselku. Aku belum membalas pesan dari temanku~" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu. Sasori mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang menggembung itu dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Setalah kau menghabiskan supmu, Saku- _chan._ "

"Yeay!" Sakura melompat kegirangan dan mengikuti Sasori ke ruang makan.

 _ **POSSESSIVE**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Story © Akasuna Ryu**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasori x Sakura**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Special Fanfiction for Aria Desu or Alya F.**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku setebal bantal di ruang tengah. Ia menatap jengah PR matematikanya yang berjumlah 10 buah dan belum dikerjakan sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta bantuan kakaknya, tapi sepertinya Sasori sedang sibuk. Maka dari itu, Sakura menutup buku pelajarannya dan membuka ponselnya yang sekarang sedang dalam proses _loading_ menuju _Facebook._ Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebenarnya Sasori sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia menutup buku kedokteran yang membahas tentang anatomi tubuh manusia itu dan mengambil tempat tepat di belakang Sakura, membuat adiknya itu terkurung di antara lengannya. Sakura yang tidak sadar dengan posisinya kini tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya dan sesekali tertawa kecil membaca salah satu komentar temannya di status yang baru saja ia _posting._ Ia hendak membalas komentar itu sampai merasakan deru napas hangat seseorang berada sangat dekat dengan lehernya. Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, sepasang _emerald_ itu mendapati sepasang _hazel_ yang telah menatapnya sedari tadi. Sontak saja Sakura terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Sasori mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan mengambil ponsel itu untuk disitanya.

"Saku- _chan_ , mentang-mentang aku tidak memperhatikanmu bukan berarti kau bisa bermain ponsel dan mengabaikan PR-mu ya."

Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya, ia berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sasori namun kakak merahnya itu dengan sigap menghindar.

" _Onii-chan_ , aku tidak mengerti bagian trigonometri. Aku ingin memintamu mengajariku, tapi sepertinya _Onii-chan_ sibuk sekali dengan buku itu," cicit Sakura.

Sasori mengusap helaian merah muda adiknya dengan sayang. Ia merapatkan posisi mereka membuat Sakura bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Sakura sendiri yang sudah biasa dimanja oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu menyamankan posisinya dan menikmati belaian tangan Sasori di kepalanya.

" _Gomen..._ baiklah, bagian mana yang Saku- _chan_ tidak mengerti?"

Sakura menunjukkan soal-soal yang menjadi pekerjaan rumahnya pada Sasori, butuh waktu hingga 3 jam mengajari adiknya hingga Sakura mengerti dan berakhir dengan terlelap di ruang tengah. Terpaksa Sasori menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan memindahkan Sakura ke dalam kamar Sakura yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh itu secara hati-hati dan menyalakan lampu tidur saja sebagai penerangan. Ditatapnya wajah damai adiknya yang sedang terlelap, mengundang jemarinya untuk mengusap lembut wajah tanpa dosa itu.

Sasori sangat menyayangi adiknya ini lebih dari apapun. Ia selalu menjadi tempat pertama bagi Sakura untuk berlindung, berbagi cerita ataupun menangis. Maka dari itu, ia sempat merasa cemburu jika kehadirannya diabaikan dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal di dunia maya itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyesap aroma stroberi yang selalu menjadi sampo Sakura sejak adiknya itu berusia 5 tahun. Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan, kini adiknya yang selalu menangis jika dimandikan itu sudah sebesar ini. Rasanya baru kemarin Sasori membantu ibunya menggantikan popok Sakura atau pun menemani adiknya bermain boneka _barbie._ Karena kata Sakura, wajah Sasori itu seperti boneka _barbie._ Yah... wajar saja, Sasori dianugerahi wajah _baby face_ oleh _Kami-sama_ maka dari itu Sakura selalu memanggilnya ' _Onii-chan barbie'_ saat berusia 5 tahun.

Sasori mengecup kepala Sakura sedikit lama dan membuat adiknya itu merasa sedikit terganggu dan menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman. Sasori menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum mengecup pipi Sakura dan berbisik pelan, " _Oyasumi_ Saku- _chan._ "

 **-o0o-**

Di sekolah, Sakura menikmati bekal yang dibuatkan kakaknya bersama Tenten dan Ino di taman belakang sekolah. Ia menimati sup daging lezat buatan kakaknya dan tertawa bersama seraya menatap seseorang di seberang sana yang juga sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tenten, sepulang sekolah temani aku dulu mampir ke swalayan ya. Persediaan sampo dan alat-alat mandiku yang lain sudah hampir habis," Ino menyantap ayam goreng miliknya.

Tenten yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu melirik Ino sejenak dan hanya bergumam 'Mm...' ia sedang fokus dengan _timeline Facebook-_ nya yang sedang menampilkan foto seorang _senpai_ yang ia taksir sejak kelas 1.

"Kau sedang apa sih Tenten? Fokus sekali sampai mengacuhkan kami," Ino menghentikan suapannya. Ia melirik ke layar ponsel Tenten yang menampilkan foto Hyuga Neji. Salah satu senior mereka yang sedang bertanding di kejuaraan Nasional untung cabang Juudo.

"Lihatlah! Neji- _kun_ memasang foto profilnya yang baru. Kyaaa... tampan sekali Ino!" Tenten berteriak histeris.

"Mana-mana? Aku mau lihat!"

Ino dan Tenten sibuk melihat foto _senpai_ tampan mereka, tanpa mengabaikan Sakura yang memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang yang sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya di seberang sana.

"Naruto," ujarnya lirih.

 **-o0o-**

Seperti janji mereka tadi, ketiga remaja yang baru saja pulang sekolah itu kini mampir di Konoha Market untuk menemani Ino membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Mereka langsung mengambil keranjang masing-masing. Tenten pergi ke rak berisi cemilan-cemilan dan makanan ringan karena ia akan bergadang menghabiskan serial drama Korea yang baru saja ia minta dari Hinata. Ino ke stand perlatan mandi, sedangkan Sakura sendiri ia bingung harus membeli apa maka dari itu ia menghampiri stand es krim. Sepertinya persediaan es krim mereka di apartemen sudah menipis. Sembari memilih rasa apa yang akan ia beli, suara 2 orang pemuda menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita bermain di tempatmu saja. Kau baru membeli video game terbaru yang kita lihat di brosur kemarinkan? Ah... kau pelit sekali _teme!_ "

"Hn."

Dua orang pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang, yang satu bersurai kuning jabrik dengan warna mata sejernih biru langit bersama sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah datar dengan surai _raven_ berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dan warna mata _onyx_. Mereka berhenti di stand ramen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Tampak Naruto -nama pemuda berambut kuning itu- mengambil ramen instan sejumlah 5 _cup_ dan sahabatnya –Sasuke- memilih minuman soda. Tanpa disadarinya, detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Gawat, Sakura harus melarikan diri dari sini. Bisa gawat jika mereka berdua menyadari kehadirannya. Terlebih lagi jika Naruto sampai menyadarinya. Ia mengambil es krim rasa stroberi 2 kotak dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan sedikit membanting dan menimbulkan bunyi yang menarik perhatian.

Prang!

"Ah..." Sakura terpekik kecil.

Ia berjalan cepat tanpa tahu seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat mereka bertabrakan.

Bug!

" _I-Itai_!"

Sakura mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Beberapa pegawai mini market itu membantu Sakura dan seseorang tadi untuk memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam keranjang. Sebuah tangan kekar terulur ke arahnya, Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. Sontak saja _emerald-_ nya terbelalak kaget dan menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Saso- _nii?_ Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Yah... orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah kakaknya sendiri. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya Sasori baru saja pulang kuliah. Ia berniat mampir sebentar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan adiknya itu disini.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini Saku- _chan?_ Tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?" Sasori menggabungkan belanjaan Sakura ke dalam keranjangnya. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk merah muda Sakura dan merapikan penampilan adiknya.

" _Ha'i._ Aku menemani Tenten dan Ino berbelanja _ne._ _Onii-chan_ sendiri?"

"Hmm... aku? Tentu saja aku membeli kebutuhan kita yang sudah menipis Saku- _chan._ " Sasori menggenggam erat tangan mungil adiknya dan menemaninya berbelanja. Tanpa tahu sepasang mata _sapphire_ menatap mereka dari kejauhan dan tersenyum.

"Sakura Haruno ya?"

 **-o0o-**

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali ke kebiasaannya 2 minggu belakangan ini, setelah makan malam adiknya itu bersantai di ruang tengah mengabaikan televisi yang berbicara sendiri dan mengotak-atik ponselnya mengabaikan _ocha_ hangat yang sengaja Sasori berikan karena di luar sedang turun hujan. Kakak merahnya itu menggeser sedikit tubuh Sakura dan mengambil sedikit ruang sembari meletakkan laptopnya di atas pangkuan. Sakura yang tanpa sadar bahwa posisinya sedikit bergeser tetap mengacuhkan Sasori dan tertawa kecil menatap layar ponselnya.

 **Sakura haruno**

 _Hari ini seru sekali ya. Dimulai dari bekal enak buatan Onii-chan, sampai bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Kyaaaaa... XD_

 _ **Ino yamanaka dan 21 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Like. Komentar**_

Lihat komentar sebelumnya

 **Ino-chan**

Ciee... Sakura ketemu pangeran ya? Siapa tuh?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Apa sih pig? :D

 **Ten ten**

Pasti yang sengaja nabrak Sakura tadi ya? Yang rambut merah? :v

 **Sakura Haruno**

Bukan :D itu Onii-chanku. Sasori- _nii_ ~

 **Ino-chan**

Jadi dia kakakmu Sakura? tampan sekali~:* salam padanya ya~

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Ino-chan_ apaan sih Ino pig! Dia kakakku tahu. Aku tidak rela kau bersamanya.

Sasuke-kun_ apaan sih.. 'Hn' han... hen terus :D

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ciee... Sakura- _chan_ suka sama seseorang yah? Sayang sekali aku tidak beruntung. Pasti orangnya bukan aku T_T

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn. Pasti orangnya jelek seperti Naruto.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Enak saja. Yang penting bukan Sasuke-kun weeekkkk... :P

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Pasti orang itu beruntung sekali.

Entah kenapa membaca komentar Naruto di _posting_ -annya membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Dari kalimat yang Naruto tulis menggambarkan seperti dirinya sangat berharap bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura adalah dia. Baru saja Sakura akan membalas komentar Naruto, muncul 1 pemberitahuan.

" _ **Sasori Haruno mengomentari status anda**_ "

 **Sakura haruno**

 _Hari ini seru sekali ya. Dimulai dari bekal enak buatan Onii-chan, sampai bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Kyaaaaa... XD_

 _ **Ino yamanaka dan 21 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Like. Komentar**_

Lihat komentar sebelumnya.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn. Pasti orangnya jelek seperti Naruto.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Enak saja. Yang penting bukan Sasuke-kun weeekkkk... :P

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Pasti orang itu beruntung sekali.

 **Sasori Haruno**

Ciee... Saku-chan senang ya bertemu denganku? :*

Sontak saja komentar dari Haruno Sasori itu mengundang banyak pertanyaan bagi teman-teman Sakura. seperti Ino dan Tenten yang langsung _chat_ Sakura. Mereka semua bertanya sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dan Sasori. Mengingat foto profil yang dipasang oleh Sasori adalah foto wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

" _Onii-chan_! kenapa berkomentar seperti itu? Teman-temanku jadi salah paham!" Sakura menatap Sasori yang kini sedang sibuk memainkan laptopnya.

Kakak merahnya itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ya ikut bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?" Sasori tersenyum manis sekali. Membuat rona merah menjalari pipi adiknya.

"Tapi tidak usah memasang foto profil dengan wajahku yang sedang tertidur. Itu memalukan."

"Biar saja, foto cantik itu memang harus dibagi dengan yang lain."

"Me-memangnya a-aku cantik _ne?_ " Sakura menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja, adik _Onii-chan_ yang satu inikan cantik sekali. Sama dengan _Onii-chan_ nya yang tampan."

"Saso- _nii_! Sakit tahu! Jangan sembarangan menarik rambutku."

 **-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya ada sosialisasi mengenai universitas Tokyo yang datang berkunjung ke sekolah Sakura. Para gadis berteriak histeris saat melihat _senpai_ tampan mereka yang merupakan alumni Konoha High School 3 tahun yang lalu datang mengunjungi kelas mereka saat kini.

"Kyaa... Sasori _senpai_...! Itachi _senpai!_ "

Teriak mereka begitu kedua senpai tampan itu berjalan di koridor seraya membawa brosur dan poster tentang jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo. Mereka akan mulai sosialisasi dari kelas 2-1. Kelas dimana terdapat Sakura, adiknya Sasori.

Srek!

Pintu kelas terbuka, siswa-siswi yang sedang bersenda gurau di dalam kelas pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak. Para gadis berbinar saat melihat _senpai_ tampan mereka yang berasal dari Universitas Tokyo akan memulai sosialisasi dari kelas mereka. Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, hingga mata _hazel_ -nya menemukan gadis merah muda yang ia cari sedang bersenda gurau dengan beberapa teman laki-laki dan perempuannya.

"Ah... mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ucapan Itachi mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di dalam sana.

para gadis hampir berteriak histeris saat melihat dua _senpai_ tampan mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sasori, dimana kedua-duanya adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang sedang duduk di semester empat. Sakura yang menatap kehadiran Sasori yang secara tiba-tiba itu cukup kaget. Pasalnya, kakak merahnya itu tidak bilang bahwa ia akan sosialisasi di sekolahnya hari ini. Sasori tersenyum manis sembari mengerling jahil ke arah Sakura, membuat rona merah menjalari pipi adiknya itu dan membuat beberapa gadis merasa syok karena senyuman Sasori yang begitu menawan.

"Baiklah sebelumnya perkenalan, saya Itachi Uchiha dan rekan saya Haruno Sasori akan memberikan sosialisasi mengenai Universitas Tokyo. Adik-adik disini sudah tahukan dimana universitas ini? Jadi, supaa tidak bertele-tele Sasori _senpai_ akan membagikan brosurnya kepada kalian. Jika tidak ada yang dimengerti silahkan bertanya."

Sasori berkeliling untuk membagikan brosur mengenai Universitas Tokyo kepada seluruh siswa-siswi, bahkan ada yang berebutan memintanya. Saat memberikan brosur kepada Sakura, Sasori sengaja memegang tangan adiknya itu, bahkan ia mengusap pipi Sakura dan membuat beberapa gadis mendesah kecewa dan sebagiannya lagi iri. Sakura sendiri hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal dan menatap Sasori dengan garang. Tak berapa jauh dari sana ada sepasang manik biru terang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat interaksi diantara keduanya. Apalagi semalam sosok yang bernama Haruno Sasori itu ikut berkomentar di status Sakura. walau ia tak memiliki hubungan khusus apa pun dengan Sakura, namun keberadaan Sasori cukup mengganggunya. Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang asyik membaca brosur yang didapatnya.

"Hei _teme,_ sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Dia terlihat akrab sekali dengan Sakura- _chan._ "

Sasuke ikut menatap sosok pemuda yang kini kembali ke depan karena ia telah selesai membagikan brosur. Sosok pemuda berwajah tampan yang _baby face,_ surai merah, dan sepasang mata _hazel_ yang selalu menatap ke arah Sakura. Ia ingat siapa sosok pemuda itu. Ia adalah sahabat Itachi dan ia sering berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn. Dia Haruno Sasori," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh... jadi namanya Haruno Sasori? Dia satu marga dengan Sakura- _chan_ apakah mereka ada hubungan keluarga?"

"Aku tidak tahu _dobe_. Tanya saja sendiri pada gadis itu."

Naruto yang bingung sekaligus diliputi dengan rasa penasaran pun hanya mendesah kecewa dan melirik Sakura yang sibuk membaca brosur itu tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah dimiliki seseorang ya Sakura- _chan?_ "

 **~000~**

Sore hari sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah telah bertengger di parkiran Konoha High School. Seorang pemuda tampan yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dan kacamata persegi yang bertengger di wajah tampannya tampak menunggu seseseorang. Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan sekolahnya tampak sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Ia berpisah dengan Ino karena gadis pirang itu sudah dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Yamanaka. Sakura tidak tahu jika sosok kakak merahnya itu sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Naruto yang baru saja mengambil motornya di parkiran pun menghampiri gadis merah muda itu.

"Sakura- _chan!_ " panggilnya.

Sontak kedua gadis itu memoleh ke arah kanan mereka. Sakura dan Tenten pun memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau ingin pulangkan? Denganku saja _ttebayo,_ " ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Sakura yang awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan penawaran Naruto –Lelaki yang ia sukai- ini tentu saja dilanda rasa gugup seketika. Tenten yang berada di sebelahnya menyikut Sakura dengan jahil seraya alisnya yang terangkat dua kali untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Yo Sakura, kau pulang dengan Naruto saja. Setelah ini aku ada latihan di _basecamp_ bersama anggota lainnya. Kau duluan saja, kasihan jika kau pulang sendiri."

Naruto yang berada di atas motor _matic_ -nya itu sudah menawarkan helm kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya ini mendadak sekali, ada gerangan apa sampai-sampai Naruto ingin mengantarnya pulang. Baru saja ia akan menerima tawaran Naruto, sesosok pemuda merah menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan merangkul pundak gadis itu posesif.

"Maaf, Saku - _chan_ akan pulang bersamaku. Uzumaki- _san_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya."

Kejadian yang berlangsung cukup cepat itu tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Entah darimana kakak merahnya itu muncul dan menariknya dengan cepat. Sakura hendak memberontak, namun Sasori sudah lebih dulu menyeretnya dan mendudukkannya di atas motor merahnya dan menghilang di tikungan. Naruto dan Tenten yang menyaksikan kejadian cepat itu mendesah kecewa. Apalagi Naruto yang lagi-lagi gagal untuk mendekati gadis incarannya itu.

"Yosh, sabar ya Naruto. Sakura sepertinya memiliki banyak penggemar." Tenten bersiap akan pergi dari sana.

"Hm... yah tidak apa-apa _ttebayo._ Aku sudah berusaha. Kau ke arah mana Tenten? Denganku saja."

~000~

Selama di perjalanan Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. Bahkan setelah ia ditraktir oleh Sasori di restoran yang menjual makanan _sea food_ kesukaannya. Ia menatap sebal ke arah sosok pemuda tampan yang kini sedang mengantri untuk membelikannya es krim di seberang jalan. Di tubuh mungilnya tersampir jaket hitam yang dipakai Sasori tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah, hanya saja ia kesal karena Sasori mengganggu kesempatannya untuk mengenal pemuda yang ia taksir. Sasori tiba dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya. Ia memberikan yang rasa stroberi kepada adiknya dan rasa vanilla untuknya sendiri. Sakura yang masih marah mengacuhkannya dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya seraya duduk di atas motor Sasori.

"Masih marah ya, Saku- _chan?_ " tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia masih belum mau menatap sepasang mata _hazel_ yang kini mengerling jahil ke arahnya. Sasori dengan sengaja menempelkan es krim tadi ke pipi _chubby_ Sakura dan membuat adiknya tersentak kaget.

"Dingin! Dasar, Saso- _nii_ _no_ _baka!_ " ujarnya kaget. Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Makanya, jangan mengabaikanku. Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku habiskan ya?" Sasori hendak menjilat es krim milik Sakura, segera saja gadis itu menyimpan ponselnya dan merebut es krim itu dengan cepat dari tangan Sasori. Sasori sendiri tersenyum samar dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan gemas.

"Makanya, jangan ngambek sama _Onii-chan,_ Saku- _chan_ sayang." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Sakura yang menikmati belaian tangan Sasori di rambutnya tersenyum manis dan menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum.

"Ha-habisnya, _Onii-chan_ tiba-tiba menarikku dan mengabaikan temanku. A-aku 'kan jadi sebal sama _Onii-chan._ "

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagikan?"

"Um... mana bisa. _Onii-chan_ 'kan sudah mentrakirku." Sakura meleletkan lidahnya.

"Jadi, aku harus menyogok Saku- _chan_ dulu supaya memaafkanku? Dasar ya... rasakan ini."

"Kya... jangan. Geli Saso- _nii._ "

 **~~000~~**

Malam harinya Sakura kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tertawa kecil secara men _-scroll timeline Facebook_ yang menampilkan sederetan status yang ditulis oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 _Huaa.. Sai-kun. Kau dimana? Balas SMS-ku dong_

 _ **Anda dan 15 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Unlike. Komentar**_

 **Tenten-chan**

 _Latihan hari ini menguras energiku, saatnya tidur._

 _ **Anda dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Unlike. Komentar**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hn. Tidak ada yang menarik._

 _ **Like. Komentar**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _Sebenarnya dia sudah ada yang punya atau tidak sih?_

 _ **Like. Komentar.**_

Deg!

Jantung Sakura sedikit berdetak cepat saat membaca status milik Naruto. Ia ingin sekali bertanya siapa yang di maksud oleh lelaki itu, hanya saja mengingat tadi sore ia menolak tawaran baik dari Naruto, membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sasori yang sedang asyik menonton televisi melihat perubahan di wajah Sakura. Ia mengikuti adiknya yang masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintunya. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk boneka kelinci yang merupakan pemberian Sasori saat ia berulang tahun ke lima belas. Merasakan ada seseorang yang mengambil posisi di sebelah tempat tidurnya Sakura tahu bahwa itu Sasori.

"Ada apa Saku- _chan?_ Tidak enak badan?" Sasori memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

"Hm... tidak ada Saso- _nii._ Hanya sedang tidak _mood_ saja." Sakura merasakan belaian Sasori yang ia sukai di kepalanya. Ia menyamankan posisinya di dada Sasori dan menikmati sentuhan kakaknya itu.

"Saku- _chan,_ akhir-akhir ini berubah." Sasori mulai mengutarakan isi _kepalanya_ selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Ah... maksud Saso- _nii?_ " Sakura berbalik. Ia menatap sepasang mata _hazel_ milik kakaknya yang begitu ia sukai.

Sasori pun menatap sepasang _emerald_ milik Sakura yang sangat teduh dan menyejukkan. Ia mengusap helaian merah mudah adiknya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Mengecup pelan dahi lebar Sakura sekaligus lebih merapatkan posisi mereka.

"Saku- _chan_ sadar tidak, kalau belakangan ini Saku- _chan_ mengabaikanku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Memangnya Saku berbuat apa sampai-sampai _Onii-chan_ merasa terabaikan?"

Sasori memainkan ujung rambut Sakura yang mulai memanjang. Ia mengusap pipi gembul adiknya itu dan berakhir pada bibir mungil Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

"Saku- _chan_ sibuk dengan ponsel dan mengabaikanku. Bahkan untuk diajak makan bersama saja, Saku- _chan_ masih saja memainkannya. Memangnya apa sih yang Saku- _chan_ lihat?"

Mendengarkan penuturan kakak semata wayangnya itu mau tak mau Sakura merasa bersalah. Memang, intensitas keseringan ia dalam memainkan ponsel itu lebih meningkat dibandingkan untuk mengobrol ataupun _quality time_ bersama keluarganya. Sakura lebih terpaku dengan media sosialnya dari pada berbagi cerita mengenai kesehariannya dengan Sasori. Wajar saja jika Sasori merasa diabaikan dan meminta sedikit perhatiannya.

Sakura mengusap anak rambut yang tumbuh cukup panjang yang membingkai wajah tampan kakaknya. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada Sasori. Baik itu rambut merahnya, mata _hazel-_ nya, wajah _baby face-_ nya, suaranya, ataupun senyumannya. Sakura menyukai semua itu. Maka dari itu, ia merasa bersalah jika kakaknya itu merasa terbaikan. Ia mengecup pipi Sasori.

" _Gomen ne_ jika _Onii-chan_ merasa terabaikan. Ya... _Onii-chan_ tahukan kalau Sa-Saku sedang asyik bermain di sosial media. Ha-hanya untuk hiburan. Ka-kalau _Onii-chan_ merasa terabaikan karena kegiatan Saku yang satu itu, Sa-Saku akan menghentikannya." Sakura menatap mata _hazel_ Sasori cukup serius.

"Saku- _chan,_ cukup menguranginya saja. _Onii-chan_ lihat, Saku- _chan_ lebih suka curhat di _Facebook._ Apakah curhat pada _Onii-chan_ tidak menyenangkan lagi _ne?_ " Sasori memasang wajah sedih untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Bu-bukan itu!" Sakura memotongnya dengan cepat. "Ah... _Ano..._ itu untuk sensasi saja _Onii-chan._ Saso- _nii_ tidak usah menganggapnya serius. Hanya iseng saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu? Dia pacar Saku- _chan_ ya?"

Mendengar nama pemuda yang disukainya disebut oleh Sasori, sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Dia hanya teman. Ya, Naruto- _kun_ hanya teman Saso- _nii._ " Sakura sedikit gugup saat menjelaskannya pada Sasori. Kakak merahnya itu memandangnya curiga.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Saku- _chan_ memasang wajah seperti tidak senang saat aku menjemputmu tadi sore? Aku mengacaukan momen kaliankan?"

"Uh... Saso- _nii_ kenapa membahas ini? Aku sudah bilangkan, kalau kami hanya teman. Naruto- _kun_ kebetulan saja menawariku pulang bersama karena ia kira Saso- _nii_ tidak menjemputku." Jelas Sakura. Ia merasakan pipinya dicubit oleh Sasori. "Sa-sakit!"

"Hm... kau berbohong Saku- _chan!_ Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Hanya saja jangan sampai begitu. _Onii-chan_ tahu siapa yang kau maksud di statusmu yang mengenai seseorang yang kau temui di supermarket itu. Jangan berbohong lagi Saku- _chan,_ aku ini kakakmu." Sasori memandang adiknya cukup serius. Membuat nyali Sakura sediki menciut dan mengangguk patuh.

" _Go-gomen ne._ Saso- _nii._ Sa-saku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Sasori mengangkat wajah cantik itu dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan gemas.

"Jangan diulangi lagi _ne?_ Tidak semuanya harus diumbar ke sosial media. Jika Saku- _chan_ menyukai seseorang, cukup beritahu seperlunya saja pada sahabat atau pada _Onii-chan._ Jangan mengumbarnya ke sosial media. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Sasori mempererat pelukan mereka berdua dan mengusap lembut rambut merah muda Sakura yang beraroma stroberi.

"Jadi, aku akan mendapat saingan ne?" bisiknya.

"Sa-saingan apa _Onii-chan?_ " tanya Sakura bingung.

"Saingan dalam memperebutkan perhatian Saku- _chan._ Aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah Uzumaki itu." Ia memeluk Sakura dengan posesif, mengabaikan tawa Sakura dipelukannya.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 _Aku sangat sayang Onii-chan :*_

 _ **51 orang menyukai ini. Like. Komentar**_

 **Haruno Sasori**

 _Onii-chan juga menyayangi Saku-chan :*_

 _5 orang suka. Komentar_

Sasori tersenyum kecil membaca _update-_ an status yang dibuat Sakura sebelum ia jatuh terlelap. Ia mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Oyasumi,_ Saku- _chan._ "

 **~FIN~**

 **Uhh... Fanfic request-an aria dari bulan februari.**

 **Sorry ya telat banget ngebuatnya. Sebenarnya draftnya udah ada tapi aku kehabisan ide. Gomen ne aria. Semoga kamu suka ya. Sorry kalau jauh dari yg kamu minta. Wkwkwk, aku berusaha membuat Saso jadi kakak yg manis disini. Dan peran Naruto sebagai orang ketiga walau hanya sedikit :v sekali lagi gomen ne. T_T**

 **Jangan lupa riview yaaa...**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Akasuna Ryu**

 **Istri Saso :***

 **JBI. 27.05. 16**

 **(23.50)**


End file.
